You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want
by FirearmPrime
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles relating to Sophia Markus and the Hale/McCall pack! Please review, fave, and follow and don't forget to send me your possible prompts! :)
1. Chapter 1

So everyone, I had this idea. Between writing chapters of _Even Bad Wolves Can Be Good_ I was thinking that I could write drabbles and one shots for Sophia and other characters. And I was thinking that maybe you guys would like to be involved! I would write my own ideas but you guys could PM me prompts (one word, a quote, a sentence, whatever you want!) and I can try write them to the best of my ability.

It doesn't have to be about Sophia and Derek's relationship, it could be about Sophia's friendship with the rest of her pack mates (ex. Sophia, Scott, and Stiles together)! I've never written someone else's prompt but would like to give it a try! They can be canon or AU! Literally, anything, lol!

So let me know if you guys come up with any ideas! You can also PM me on tumblr if you're following me on there! :)

I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!


	2. Sway or Prom

**A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus! School has been kicking my butt but now we're starting to closer to the end of the semester I should be able to write more! Please review, fave, and follow this story! It's just a collection of drabbles, one-shots, etc. I would love for you guys to offer ideas and prompts so feel free to PM me! Please let me know what you guys think of this!**

**XXX**

Sophia smiled as she let Danny and Ethan lead her into the Prom. Sophia smiled, releasing both of their arms before motioning for them to go. They both kissed her on the cheeks before making their way deeper into the building. Prom was surprisingly a big deal for the she-wolf. She hadn't expected to even want to go but with all of the crazy, supernatural stuff going on, she felt they all needed some form of normalcy. She had spent months looking for the perfect dress, coming up with one that was the perfect shade of emerald green. It was long, falling to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline, a corset bodice, and a flow-y chiffon skirt. It was beautiful and Sophia loved it. Sophia looked around, smiling when she saw Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira coming over to her.

"You look awesome!" Sophia said, hugging the girls before pulling away and holding them away at arm's length so she could look at the dresses.

"Thanks! You too!" Kira said, placing her hand on Sophia's arm to look at her dress as well. Sophia smiled when Scott and Stiles hugged her. She turned to them, looking them over.

"Don't you too look so dapper?" Sophia asked, adjusting Stiles' tie and straightening out Scott's jacket. The group stayed together, occasionally going out to dance. She mostly danced with Scott and Stiles, sometimes going out with Malia or Kira. She even went out to dance with Lydia when the strawberry blonde came over to her. She even got in a dance in with Jackson, Danny, Isaac, and Boyd before dancing with the twins together. Eventually, Sophia decided to take a break while the rest of the pack dances.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he sat down beside Sophia. She was able to hide the jump well. Danny had come to know about the werewolves, especially since he was dating one.

"There's nothing up. Why do you ask?" She asked, smiling as she looked over at her best friend.

"You just seem to have a faraway look on your face, that's all." He said with a small, offhanded shrug. Sophia glanced at him before turning to look back at their friends.

"Well… I guess… I just wish that Derek would have come with me." Sophia said, shrugging her shoulders softly before looking down at the ground. She gently pushed a curl that fell into her face back behind her ear. Danny reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. The boy glanced up before turning back to Sophia with a smile.

"Well, I think everything is going to work out. So, I'm glad I could help you with your problem." Danny said with a smile, causing Sophia to turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to dance with my boyfriend." He said with a smile before he stood up. He took two steps away before turning back to her, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead before making his way over to where Aiden and Ethan were standing. Sophia smiled softly at her friend before turning her attention back to watching Stiles try to dance with Malia. The song was upbeat and Stiles was almost to the point of flailing while Malia looked uncomfortable with how to move her body. Being a coyote for so long made it so that she wasn't quite sure about how to dance and move her body. The upbeat song slowly turned into a nice and slow song. Sophia sighed softly, watching as her pack paired off with each other. Stiles was with Malia, Scott with Kira, Isaac with Allison, Jackson with Lydia, Danny with Ethan, and Aiden was with some girl. Sophia knew that Derek wasn't big on dancing and crowds… prom probably least of all. She hadn't forced the beta to come even though she wanted to. She hadn't wanted to come alone but at that point, it was either Derek or Peter (the latter was not coming even if he was the last man on Earth).

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked and she turned to the person, ready to deny their request when the words got caught in her throat. Standing behind her was her boyfriend, Derek. He was all dressed up in a nice tuxedo, holding out his hand to her with a genuine smile on his face. He was standing there all gussied up like a Disney prince. Sophia bit her lip and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" She asked, turning towards him. She took his hand, allowing him to help her up and steady in her four inch heels. He raked his eyes up and down her frame, taking her all in. He gently pulled her to the dance floor, surprising the girl.

"I'm here because I know how important prom is for you. I figured I could spare one night and try to let loose. For you." The beta said as he gently pulled the girl closer so that she was chest to chest with Derek. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they began to sway gently to the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms his neck. "You look beautiful, by the way." He said before placing a gentle kiss on Sophia's lips. The she-wolf smiled back, kissing him back.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, bringing one hand down from his neck to finger the lapel of the tux jacket. The man gave her a brilliant smile.

"Derek?" Both wolves turned to see Scott and Stiles swaying to the music with Malia and Kira. They weren't far away from them. "Hey!" They both said when they realized that it was the beta dancing with Sophia. Derek offered this pack mates a small smile before turning his attention back to Sophia. She smiled again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again. He leaned down, pressing another kiss to Sophia's lips as the song ended and faded into another.


	3. Winter Wonderland

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one! I had a lot of fun writing it! Please fave, follow, and leave a review! Some prompt ideas would be good too! :)**

**XXX**

Sophia had a love-hate relationship with winter in Beacon Hills. She loved that she was hardly ever sweating anymore but she hated the fact that even with her werewolf body temperature she still had to wear winter outfits. She playfully glared at Scott and Stiles as they _loudly_ worked on college applications and scholarships. They were actually handling the responsibilities of being seniors rather well. Better than she did, she had a severe case of Senioritis.

It was getting close to when Sophia was going to have to leave Beacon Hills to go to the college of her choice which was California State University in Northridge. It was four hours away. It had been hard for the boys to understand that she needed to go but they came to accept the idea. It was hard for Sophia to do the same thing when it came to Scott and Stiles themselves. Sophia went back to working on her homework when her phone rang. She grabbed it off her nightstand, smiling when she saw Derek's name flash across the screen.

"Oohhh!" Both boys said from beside her. She rolled her eyes, trying to kick them as she swiped the answer button.

"Hello?" She said, grabbing her pen once again and trying to work on her homework. She had one major (Athletic Trainer) and two minors (Mythology and Cryptozoology) so she had a lot of work to do. Luckily, she was only studying her minors while she was still in Beacon Hills before she moved to Northridge.

'_Hey, what are you doing?' _He asked and Sophia could hear him moving around. She raised an eyebrow before glancing at the boys. They were working on their stuff but they were half listening to her. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her book.

"I'm hanging out with the boys and working on some homework. Why?" She filled in an answer, proud of herself that she was able to get it right with Derek being an unintentional distraction.

'_Oh, well… I can call you back…' _He began but Sophia shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No, it's okay. I'm almost done anyway. What did you need?" She put the pen down, turning all of her attention onto her mate.

'_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight… I mean, we don't have to but it's supposed to snow again and I was just thinking…' _Derek tended to ramble without realizing it. Nothing like Stiles but still rambled.

"I would love to. When were you thinking?" She asked and she was pretty sure she heard the door of the Camaro shut.

'_Well… I was getting ready to head that way.' _He said a little sheepishly. Sophia glanced down at her watch; it would take him 15 minutes to get there.

"Alright, sounds good. See you when you get here." She hung up the phone without listening to Derek's reply before she jumped off the bed. Stiles and Scott jumped as she almost fell on her face trying to make her way to the closet.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, ready to jump off the bed as well.

"Apparently Derek wants to go out and I've got 15 minutes to get ready." She said, throwing clothes onto the bed, nothing really matching. Scott and Stiles relaxed.

"Take it easy." Stiles said, throwing a tank top off of his scholarship.

"I can't! He's on his way!" Sophia said, pulling out a pair of jeans and looking at them. She nodded her head and sat them on her computer chair. They were her Paige Hidden Hills Flare Jeans; she loved them but didn't get to wear them often. Sophia ran her fingers through her hair before Scott caught her attention.

"What about this one?" He asked, holding up her dark gray cap sleeve draped top. She nodded her head, grabbing it from the boy.

"This could work." She placed it on top of the jeans before kneeling down to look through her shoes. She pulled out three pairs and held them up. The boys looked at the shoes before looking at each other and back to the girl.

"The black ones." They both said. She threw the other two back into the closet before setting the wedge boots by the bottom of the chair.

"You need a jacket." Stiles said as he got off the bed and went into her closet. Scott and Sophia chuckled before Stiles pulled out a coat that she hadn't realized she even owned. It was a double breasted check pattern coat. She grabbed it from him and nodded her head.

"Looks good." She grabbed all of her clothes and ran into her bathroom, getting dressed. She came back out in five minutes. She was dressed, her hair was styled in waves, and her make-up was just a little darker than normal. She spun around for them before putting her coat on.

"Looks great." Scott said, smiling at her. Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically. Sophia chuckled.

"Great." She put her wallet into her jacket pocket. She glanced at her make-up in the mirror.

"Sophie! Derek is here!" Sophia's mother called up to her. The girl took in a deep breath before turning to look at the boys.

"You guys are spending the night, right?" She asked and they both nodded. "Great, if you have any questions, just leave them for when I get back. I'll help then." They both nodded and smiled. She took in another deep breath before walking down the stairs. Derek was standing in the living room, talking politely to her mother. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and semi-tight black jeans. He wore a pair of black combat boots on his feet. Under his jacket, Sophia was happy to see that he was wearing her favorite Henley. It was the maroon one with the long sleeves and thumb-holes. Sophia bit her lip as she hit the last step. Derek turned to her and smiled which caused her mother to look at her as well.

"Ah, so it is a date night." She said with a smirk and both werewolves blush lightly. "Well, have fun kids and don't do anything too crazy." Sophia rolled her eyes before stepping up to Derek and grabbing his hands, lacing their fingers together.

"We won't." Sophia said, pulling her mate along towards the door.

"What about Scott and Stiles?" Her mom asked when Sophia was about to close the door.

"They're going to spend the night so we can work on some more of their stuff. They know I'm going out and I told them I would help them when I got back." She said, slowly closing the door.

"Alright, just making sure." Her mom said just before the door shut. Sophia sighed and smiled when Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sophia asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around her mate's neck.

"Fun stuff." He said, placing another kiss on her cheek before he grabbed her hand and gently leading her over to the Camaro. He must've decided to put the Toyota away for the night (and Sophia was sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she keeps calling it a soccer mom car). "You look great." He said as he opened the passenger door for her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." She watched as Derek walked around the front of the car before getting into the driver's seat. "So, you never did tell me where we were going." Derek looked over at her and smirked.

"Trust me." She watched him for a moment.

"I remember when you first said that when we met. It usually meant I was going to get beat up by you." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Not this time. I promise." Sophia nodded her head and settled back in her seat, watching as the scenery passed by.

**XXX**

Sophia stepped out of the Starbucks with her hot chocolate cradled in her hands. She glanced behind her as Derek came out with his coffee. The girl looked up when she noticed it was snowing. She smiled before turning around to the other beta. "So what now?" She asked. Derek smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her across the street. The Starbucks was strategically located by the park, so people could get their coffee and then walk across the street to enjoy the day (or night if you seem to be a nocturnal, brooding werewolf). They walked through the park for a while, just enjoying each other's company and their drinks. "So what was the real reason you wanted to come out? You were rambling on the phone and that is so not your style." He glanced at her from over the top of his cup before bumping into her gently.

"Well… I know you're going to college soon… and it's going to be four hours away... you're going to be busy and I'm going to be busy. I mean, with the Nemeton almost drain of its power I'm going to need to get a real job but..." Derek rambled for a moment before he stopped himself and looked over at Sophia. She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and took another sip of his drink. "I was looking at apartments near campus since it's an eight hour drive both ways…"

"Okay…" Sophia said, unsure of where Derek was going with his rambling.

"Okay, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I found an apartment complex about twenty minutes from campus and it's big enough for two." He said, taking another sip. Sophia raised an eyebrow. "I'm not good with words." Sophia chuckled into her drink.

"I see that." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Try again."

"Well, the Nemeton is almost completely out of power which means it is no longer is a Beacon. Scott is becoming a capable Alpha with a capable pack. So I could leave…" Derek said, making so much more sense than when he was rambling.

"So basically…" Sophia said, holding out her hand to stop him from talking. "You're basically saying that you want to come with me to Northridge." Derek nodded his head, tilting away from the girl as he took another drink. Sophia chuckled and put her hand on his chin to make him look at her. "I would love for you to come and live with me in Northridge. I would just have to talk to my parents so they know." Derek flushed darker and Sophia was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the cold air.

"Your mom is cool with it. That's what we were talking about when you came down the stairs." Sophia blinked and chuckled, putting a hand on his cheek as she kissed him again.

"Well then… it looks like we're moving to Northridge." Derek chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her again. Moving to Northridge was always something that had bothered Sophia, leaving her pack without her. But now, she knew that the most important person of her pack was going to be within twenty minutes of the campus which would become her home for the four years she was away from Beacon Hills. It made her feel a lot better.


	4. Apples

Sophia chuckled as she pulled Derek behind her. With everything that has happened to them since Scott had gotten bit and the pair was reunited after everything in Mexico, they don't get to go out and do fun stuff on the holidays. One Markus tradition was going to an apple orchard and picking apples for Judy's (Sophia's mother) famous apple pie. This was Derek's first time doing something like this and he looked happy but slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on!" Sophia said, pulling Derek over a tree before reaching up and grabbing one of the red apples that she could reach. Derek watched her for a moment before reaching up to grab a couple, putting them in the basket that Sophia had brought. Fifteen minutes later, Sophia and Derek had picked all the apples they could reach from the ground. "Let's go over here." She said, reaching down to grab the basket when Derek stopped her.

"Hop on." Derek said as he knelt down. Sophia's brow furrowed as she tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, setting the basket back down.

"Hop on." He said again. Sophia walked over to him and settled one leg on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her knee before letting her swing the other one over, settling on his shoulders. He put both hands on her thighs as he stood up, making sure she didn't fall. Sophia laughed and wrapped her fingers in Derek's soft black hair. Derek growled playfully as he shook his head. Sophia chuckled before reaching up for the new apples she could reach. Once she picked them, she threw them down into the basket. They continued this all the way around the tree.

"I think that's enough." Judy said with a smile as she came over to the couple. Sophia smiled at her mom as the woman pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of the two of them. Derek kneeled down and let the she-wolf down. She chuckled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Derek's shoulders when the man stood up to his full height. He chuckled and wrapped his own arms around Sophia's waist. She pulled away and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**XXX**

The drive home was filled with much talking from Sophia's family. While she loved them, she was used to her normally quiet life with just her parents. Now she had to deal with her aunts, uncles, and cousins. She loved them, she did, but she really needed a nap. Derek carried in one basket while Sophia carried in the other one.

"Alright. So I'm going to start making the pies. Martha, why don't you all take the kids outside to play?" Judy said to Sophia's oldest cousin. The woman nodded her head.

"Sounds good." Martha said as she opened the back door, allowing all of the kids and some adults to filter outside. Sophia sighed and looked at Derek. He nudged his head towards the stairs. She smiled before following him up. She was waiting for her mother to say something but when nothing came. She continued up the steps and down the hall to her room. Derek had already striped his shirt off and changed into a pair of sweats. He was lying on the top of the covers; he was lying on his stomach with his arms splayed out like a starfish. Sophia chuckled, pulling off her shirt and replacing it with one of Derek's before she shimmied out of her jeans. She crawled onto the bed with the other beta, crawling under his arm when he lifted it. She snuggled close and was almost completely asleep when her head hit the pillow.


	5. Horrible Movie Marathon

"Why are we doing this?" Sophia asked as she cuddled up to Derek. The whole pack was sitting together in the loft watching horrible movies. They'd been doing it all day since they'd gotten there early in the afternoon. It was almost nine o'clock at night and the pack were sitting around watching Sharknado. There were snacks and drinks scattered around the room.

"Because it's pack night and Stilinski got to pick." Jackson said from where he was sitting on the beanbag chair with Lydia. Most of the pack made a noise of agreement. Stiles looked at everyone from his place on the floor with Malia. He pretended to look offended.

"Hey! Kira got to pick last time! Remember, we do this in an order!" Stiles said and Sophia chuckled.

"Yes, Stiles. We know. After you is Liam." The younger boy smiled before turning back to the terrible movie. Stiles rolled his eyes before turning back to the movie. It was half way done which meant Sharnado 2 was after this. Sophia sighed, resting her head on Derek's shoulder. The man grunted softly before leaning down slightly to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled before kissing him back.


	6. Hurt

It felt good to be home. Northridge was a great place but nothing beat good ole Beacon Hills. Sophia had been at the renovated Hale house for a couple of hours now and Derek still wasn't home. She was pretty sure it had something to do with some kind of supernatural creature. She knew there would be no note because Derek didn't even know that she was coming home. She wanted it to be a surprise. She decided to work on the little bit of homework she had over the weekend. She was just about done when the door opened. Sophia smiled as she placed her pencil in the middle of her book before closing it. She turned to the door before her smiled faded quickly.

"Derek?! What the hell?!" She said watching as the beta jumped and hissed when it pulled at his wounds. He had cuts, wounds, and bruises all over his body. He looked up at her, surprised when he saw his mate sitting on the couch.

"Sophia? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Derek said softly as he leaned against the doorway leading into the living room.

"I was but I didn't have to go to class. Come on; let's get you in the bath." Sophia said, walking over to her mate, checking him over to make sure that none of the wounds needed stitches until they healed on their own. When she saw that none of them required immediate attention, she turned and began to make her way towards the bathroom that was on the first floor. She didn't want to make him climb the stairs. When they reached the bathroom, she knelt down beside the tub and began to drawing a bath while Derek gingerly sat down on the toilet to wait.

"Sophia, I'm okay. I promise. I'm healing as we speak." Derek said, wincing slightly when he shrugged one shoulder. Sophia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She knows Derek hates the extra strong smell of the bath bubble stuff but she wanted him to relax and to be able to clean his wounds so she added some to the running water, watching briefly as it began to foam up. She crawled across the bathroom floor to crawl between Derek's splayed legs. She gently moved his hands away from his torso as she gently tried to pull his shirt off, trying her hardest to not aggravate any of the wounds. He kept wincing at every little movement especially when he had tried to lift an arm to pull the shirt from his body. Sophia sighed before grabbing the collar of the shirt before ripping it open. The beta raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently. It was easier and slightly less painful for the man to remove the shirt, she was able just to slide it down his arms without him having to really move them. Sophia crawled back over to the tub to turn off the water as Derek gently shimmied out of his jeans and boxer briefs carefully. He managed to get up on his own and slip into the tub with a hiss before relaxing into the water. "I'm okay, you know." Derek said, turning his hazel eyes to the woman as he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub.

"Just let me take care of you." She said with a playful glare before she wet a washrag and put a dollap soap on it. "Sit up." She said, watching as the man adjusted the way he was sitting so that Sophia could reach his torso. She gently washed the wounds and as much as Derek as she could reach. The man leaned his head against the tub and closed his eyes as he let his Alpha take care of him. "So what was it?" Sophia asked softly, glancing up at him as she continued to clean his wounds.

"A harpy." Derek said just as softly. He didn't even open his eyes as Sophia leaned her head against the side of the tub, now openly watching the man.

"Are you okay?" She asked and this time, Derek did open his eyes. He turned to her and lifted his head slightly. He was silently asking for a kiss. Sophia rolled her eyes playfully before leaning over to press her lips to his.

"I promise. I'm okay. I'm healing right now. I just missed you." He said, sliding down in the water again before closing his eyes. Sophia chuckled before folding her arms under her head and watching her mate. She could see the wounds healing from where she was sitting and she was glad. She hated seeing him hurt, especially as hurt as he was when he came in.


	7. The First Meeting

**A/N: The first time Sophia met Scott and Stiles. She was twelve and they were eleven.**

**XXX**

"I don't want to go to school." Sophia said as she slouched in the seat of her mom's SUV. The woman turned and looked at her before turning back and watching the road.

"I know sweetie. You need to go to school though." Judy said and Sophia sighed. It had only taken ten minutes to get from the Markus house to Beacon Hills Middle School. Judy pulled up in front of the school, watching as Sophia unlocks her seatbelt. She opened the door, getting out and saying goodbye to her mother. She closed the door, watching as her mom drove away. The girl licked her lips before slowly making her way into the school. Sophia had lived in Beacon Hills just before the fire that killed many of the Hales. Before anything could be proven, Judy and Matthew decided that they wanted Sophia to be safe and the best place to do that was Colorado. Once the Hunters had moved out of Beacon Hills, her parents decided that they wanted to move back to their hometown.

"You're new, right?" A boy asked. Sophia turned and squeaked. The boy smiled kindly at her. He was tan with dark hair, brown eyes, and a slightly crooked jaw that Sophia found enduring. Beside him was another boy, he was pale with a buzzed head. He had amber eyes and Sophia could see the moles and freckles everywhere. They were both shorter than her; the top of their heads came up to her chin. She was about a year or so older than they were.

"Yeah…" She said, unsure.

"I'm Scott McCall and this is my best friend Stiles Stilinski." Scott said, pointing to the other boy.

"Stiles?" Sophia asked. What kind of a name was that?

"Yeah. Not a lot of people can say my real name so I just go by Stiles." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Sophia Markus." Both boys smiled at her. Even though she had just met the two boys less than fifteen minutes ago, she was sure they were going to be really good friends.


	8. Paint Fight

Sophia smiled as she finally got the last paint can open. Since rebuilding the Hale house, Sophia had been talking with Derek about painting some of the rooms. The kitchen was one of them and he finally caved. She glanced up when Peter walked in. He stopped and looked up from his phone before turning around and leaving the room without saying a word to his Alpha.

"You're useless!" She called to him, knowing he would hear her.

"You know it." Peter said back. Sophia chuckled before grabbing a paint roller and rolling it through the paint. She began painting the walls while she waited for Derek since he was supposed to help her. About five minutes later, the beta came down the stairs. He was in a pair of old jeans and an old, stretched out Henley. He made sure he wouldn't mind if he got paint on him (which he probably would). She smiled when Derek wrapped his arms around her, his hands splaying over her exposed stomach (she was wearing an old white crop top and a pair of blue jeans shorts) as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do something productive and grab a paint brush or something." Sophia said, playfully swatting at the man. He chuckled before pushing his sleeves up and grabbed the other roller before getting started. They had gotten through two of the walls before they stopped to take a break. Sophia made two glasses of water before handing one to Derek. The man smiled as he took it and downed half of it.

"We're almost done." Derek said, looking around the kitchen.

"I know. It's looking good." Sophia took another drink of her water. "Did you see where Peter went?" Derek shrugged his shoulders. Even though Peter was his uncle, he really tried not to get too involved with what the man does. Sophia chuckled. She reached her hand into the paint beside her, scooping out a handful, careful to make sure that Derek didn't see what she did. She walked up behind Derek and drizzled the paint down the back of Derek's neck. The beta let out a squeak (a manly squeak at that) before he jumped away from the woman. She doubled over laughing only to let out a squeak of her own when one of Derek's large hands landed on her stomach, it was covered in paint. She glared playfully at Derek who raised an eyebrow. She grabbed one of the discarded rollers, dipping it into the paint before she slung it at Derek. He covered his face as paint got all over him. He reached down for his own roller before slinging it at her.

"Oh, it's on!" She said as she dipped the roller back into the paint. Suddenly, it was an all-out paint war. Sophia was laughing as the two of them covered the other in paint until they ran out of paint. Sophia squealed when Derek ran at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. He set her back on her feet before he offered her a genuine smile, leaning down to kiss her. She laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't even want to know." The pair turned and saw Peter standing there. He was looking at the pair of them with a raised eyebrow.

"We were painting the kitchen." Sophia said, glancing around to see that it was a good thing they covered all of the appliances. There was paint everywhere. She turned back to Peter and he had an incredulous look on his face.

"Right. Well… I'll let you two get back to _painting._" Peter said as he made his way up the stairs. The man practically oozed sarcasm. Sophia rolled her eyes before she turned back to Derek. She couldn't help but laugh since he was covered almost from head to toe in paint that was supposed to be dedicated to the kitchen walls. Sophia knew that she was just as bad but it was nice to see him let loose.


	9. Asleep

Derek read silently in the living room while Sophia was in the home office working on some important essay she had to write. Of course, the last time he'd seen her was almost two hours ago. He marked his place in his book before he stood up and made his way up the stairs to the office. He noticed the light was still on inside the room and the door was cracked. No other room in the hall was on so he knew she must've still been in the office. He shouldered it open quietly and smiled softly at the sight. Sophia had fallen asleep on the desk, parts of the essay scattered all over the wooden surface.

Derek knew that the essay wasn't due for another week so he wasn't worried about waking her up to finish it. He walked over quietly and gently picked her up bridal style. He was able to flip the light switch before making his way from the office to their bedroom just down the hall. There was enough moonlight to light the room up enough that he could place Sophia in the bed. She was already in her pajamas so that he didn't have to risk waking her up to have her change.

He quickly yet quietly made his way back downstairs, turning off the muted TV and putting his book back in the bookshelf before flicking off the lamp and making his way back upstairs. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed beside her. Almost immediately, Sophia turned and cuddled closer to the man, taking in his warmth. He smiled softly before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head before he settled and fell asleep.


	10. Pack Night! Ice Skating!

Boyd working at the Ice Rink was awesome! He had the keys all the time and the pack could pretty much go whenever they wanted to. It was a Saturday night and it was pack night. When everything had settled down from the Alpha Pack, the pack decided to do a night that was dedicated to just becoming closer. They had decide for this pack night, that they were going to go ice skating.

Sophia, Lydia, and Allison were skating around with ease while everyone else looked unsure. Stiles came onto the ice next, skating around slowly, trying not to fall over. He at least managed to stay upright, which was more than she could say for Scott. He fell almost immediately after coming onto the ice. Slowly, the rest of the pack came out onto the ice. The whole pack were smiling and laughing, having a good time. Sophia slid to a stop, looking around. Everyone was on the ice except for Derek, who was sitting in the bleachers just watching. Sophia knew that he had a pair of skates; she had watched him grab them. She skated over to the edge, leaning over to look at Derek.

"Hey Big Bad! Why aren't you skating?" She asked. The man looked up from his phone.

"I don't skate. I just came to keep an eye on you guys." He said, turning back to his phone. Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"You have skates on. Come on. It's fun! Do something fun for once!" Sophia said, pushing off the wall to skate backwards before spinning a few times. Derek watched her for a moment before turning back to his phone. "Sourwolf." She said, skating away, knowing that he would hear her. She listened to Derek shift around on the bleachers before he came down the stairs. Sophia glanced over her shoulder and smiled when Derek stepped unsteadily on the ice. He tried to push off once, resulting in him almost falling on his face. Sophia glanced around, some of the pack was watching but none said anything, not wanting to get on the beta's bad side. Sophia smiled as she skated over to him. "You okay?" He tried to stand up, almost falling again.

"I'm fine." He growled out as he managed to get to his feet. Sophia watched as he tried to move again, almost falling. This time, Sophia caught him. She offered a small smile as she placed her hands in Derek's.

"Trust me." Derek glanced up at her before looking back down at his feet. He nodded his head, looking back up at her. "It's really easy. Just keep your feet on the ground." Sophia slowly began to skate backwards, Derek made sure to keep his feet on the ground, allowing him to just slide along the ice with Sophia. She let him go once, letting him skate under his own power. He wobbled slightly before Sophia reached out and steadied him. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back as they continued to skate that way until Derek was able to skate (slowly) on his own.


	11. Cut the Cake

"It's time for the couple to cut the cake!" Stiles announced loudly and Sophia couldn't help but chuckle. Derek grabbed her hand as he pulled her over to the cake. She'd never seen the man smile so much in all the time that she'd known him. Derek stepped behind Sophia as he handed her the knife. They posed for a picture before they actually cut the cake. Once the cake was on a plate, Sophia stuck her hand right into the slice (making sure to do it very lady-like and not get it on her dress) before smiling at Derek. The man had no idea what was coming.

As she lifted the cake to his lips, she quickly smooched the cake all over Derek's face. He stepped back from the woman, trying to blow the cake out of his nose. Sophia couldn't help but laugh which caused everyone around them to laugh as well. Derek whipped the cake out of his left eye before he turned to the woman, trying to glare but he couldn't make it look serious, especially with the cake on his face. Derek grabbed a little bit of the cake from the plate. Sophia shook her head, stepping away from the man.

"I'm not going to do it." Sophia listened to his heartbeat, he was being serious. Sophia narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him again. He raised his hand and Sophia grabbed his wrist to make sure she could control his hand. She took a small bite from the cake in his hand before Derek surprised her and shoved the cake into her own face. She stepped away, laughing and whipping the cake from her eyes. Everyone began laughing again.

"You're a liar." Sophia said as she smiled at her husband (Sophia was never going to get tired of that). He smiled back and pulled her in close with his clean hand. She let him pull her and she placed a cake filled kiss on his lips. He chuckled and kissed her back. The crowd around them laughed, cheered, and snapped pictures. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get this cake off my face and try to save my make up." Derek chuckled and kissed her again.


	12. Valentine's Day

Sophia had been at California State University in Northridge for a little over a year now and it was her first Valentine's Day away from Beacon Hills, her friends, and Derek. She had just finished her classes for the day and was walking back to her dorm, she'd brought the Challenger but she never had to walk very far so there really wasn't a reason to drive there. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket before opening a new text.

_**To Big Bad (2:15 pm)**_

_**Man, this kinda sucks.**_

Before Sophia could even put the phone back into her pocket, Derek had texted her back.

_**From Big Bad (2:15 pm)**_

_**What sucks?**_

_**To Big Bad (2:16 pm)**_

_**It's Valentine's Day and we can't spend it together. :/**_

_**From Big Bad (2:16 pm)**_

_**I know. I wish I could come down there but I can't with work.**_

Derek had finally listened to what Sophia had said and talked to John Stilinski about getting a job with the Sheriff's Department. It had taken him a while to fit in but he was usually paired with Parrish. He actually really liked his job.

_**To Big Bad (2:16 pm)**_

_**I know.**_

Sophia sighed and looked up. She was walking by a cute shop that had all kinds of Valentine's Day things in the window; it was a cute place that always had new things in the windows depending on the holiday. With a sigh, she glanced down the street before quickly walking across. She stepped inside, smiling at the cute little blonde girl behind the counter. Sophia looked around at some things before she saw a heart-shaped box of chocolates. The redhead grabbed them off the shelf and walked into the register.

"Did you find everything alright?" The girl asked as she rang up the chocolates. Sophia nodded.

"Yes I did." She answered.

"Are these for someone special?" The girl, Madison, asked while wiggling her eyebrows at Sophia, swiping the redhead's credit card. She chuckled.

"Yeah, me. I'm here going to CSU and my boyfriend is back home. It's our first Valentine's Day away from each other." Sophia said with a small shrug.

"Oh…" Madison said softly. Sophia looked at the chocolates after taking her credit card back from her.

"You want to do something funny?" The blonde tilted her head.

"What would that be?" Sophia smiled as she grabbed the chocolate and turned around, pulling out her phone and turning on her camera.

"Smile!" Sophia said leaning slightly to the side so that Madison would appear in the background. Madison was behind her, smiling wide and giving the camera a thumbs up. Sophia held up the chocolate and gave the camera big smile. Sophia snapped the picture. "Okay." She said when she was satisfied with it before typing up a text. _**'You bought me chocolates with my money! 3' **_She smiled as she sent the text. She turned back to Madison. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!" Madison said, waving as Sophia left the store and began walking back to her dorm. Her phone vibrated just before she opened her door. She paused to pull out her phone and smiled when she saw the text was from Derek. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw his reply.

_**From Big Bad (3:22 pm)**_

_**Well, aren't I the sweetest! ;)**_

_**To Big Bad (3:23 pm)**_

_**The absolute sweetest! I love you Big Bad!**_

_**From Big Bad (3:23 pm)**_

_**I love you too Lil Red.**_

Sophia smiled and put her phone into her pocket before she opened the door and stepped inside.


	13. Distraction

Sophia loved living with Derek. He was actually really easy to live with, even when she was doing a mountain of homework for her cryptozoology, mythology, or physical education classes. This week they had to write an eleven page report about the history of at least five cryptic animals. It was a little rougher than Sophia had thought it would be. She was currently working on the Komodo Dragon when Derek came in from work. She listened to him move around the house before he came into the bedroom. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back before looking at the slew of books and papers scattered around the bed.

"So…" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to do an essay on at least five cryptic animals." She said, writing something down that she could put into the essay once she typed it up. Derek hummed as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. As the water warmed up, he made his way back into the bedroom, leaning down to press a kiss to Sophia's head. She smiled, reaching out with her left hand to wrap it around Derek's knee before turning back to her paper. Sophia released him so that he could make his way back to the bathroom and that was the last time Sophia saw him for about fifteen minutes.

"How long are you going to be?" Derek asked, drying his hair off with a towel. Sophia glanced up at him, noticing that he had only put on his black boxer briefs.

"With all these distractions I don't know. Why?" She asked, finally looking up at Derek's face.

"I was thinking I could make something to eat or we can just order takeout tonight." Derek said as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Take out is fine." Sophia said, flipping open a different book to get some more information.

"Alright then." Derek said, making sure he was dry before he stepped around the bed down by Sophia's feet. She glanced over her shoulder at him before turning her attention back to her paper.

"What are you doing Der?" Sophia asked, trying her hardest to keep from getting distracted.

"Nothing." Derek said innocently as he knelt overtop of Sophia's legs, crawling his way up her body. Sophia tried her hardest to ignore the hot, muscular body hovering over her. She continued writing her notes, going back to another page. Derek slowly lowered his body onto her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"No." She said, reaching out to grab another book and opening it up, moving onto the next creature. Derek pulled his arms in tight on each side of Sophia's body before resting his chin on her shoulder to see the books as well. When Derek simply settled on her back, Sophia got back into her work. Occasionally, Derek would place a kiss on her shoulder or her neck. He gently bit down on the junction of her neck between her shoulder, sucking softly. Sophia reached back and batted him away with her notebook. "No, bad Derek." The man raised an eyebrow at her, resting his forehead against the back of her shoulder, listening to her as she turned the pages and wrote.

He wasn't sure how long Derek had laid over Sophia before he dozed off but when he woke up, it was because Sophia was putting all of her things away and pushing them onto the floor. Derek was about to ask why she was stopping when she rolled her hips back into Derek's, causing the man to whimper slightly. "Oh, you are awake…" She said, perfectly innocently. Derek growled softly, biting the junction of her neck again and thrusting his hips forward against hers, this time, it was her turn to whimper. At least now he wasn't a distraction.


	14. Which One?

**A/N: This is a thing I found on tumblr. They're questions about your OTP couple so I decided to apply it to Sophia and Derek. Please review, fave, and follow!**

**XXX**

**Which one bakes dessert?**

Derek could cook, it was something that he took pride in. He was able to provide for his mate but the one thing he couldn't do was bake desserts. He's tried to make cake, cupcakes, and other desserts on several occasions but they always end up messed up.

Sophia, on the other hand, could easily bake without really trying. She always makes the cakes for the packs birthdays. For this birthday, she made his favorite red velvet cake and since his birthday is on Christmas, she used white, green, red, and gold icing that she had made from scratch.

It was amazing and he tried not to like it but he couldn't help it.  
**  
Which one steals the blankets in the middle of the night?**

Sophia always wakes up in the middle of the night because of one thing. She's has no blankets. It was seem that Derek doesn't move throughout the night but somehow, he always ends up with all of the blankets. Sophia's never sure how it happens but it does. She sighs, reaching over and struggles to pull the blankets out from under Derek's large form.

She finally gets them free so she scoots closer, pressing her chest against Derek's and wrapping the blanket around herself. The man doesn't wake up but he does throw an arm over Sophia, pulling her closer. Once they're pressed together, Sophia knows the man doesn't move. She usually wakes up with the amount of blankets she fell back asleep with.  
**  
Which one begs the other for a pet?**

Sophia didn't know why she wanted a puppy but she did. Living with Derek meant that she had to have the approval of her mate as well and that was the hard part. Sophia begged at least once a day, trying to get Derek to say yes to get a puppy. The man always refused.

Sometimes when Sophia would ask though, he would shift into his full-wolf form. When in that form, he allows Sophia to treat him like a dog. Sometimes he really doesn't want to but it keeps her from begging for a dog and he won't admit it, but he likes being pampered over.

**Which one is more protective?**

Even though Sophia is the Alpha and is protective in her own right, nothing beats Derek and his protective nature. Derek has gotten a new family in the form of Sophia and their son, Blake. He tries to let Sophia be protective, to be the Alpha, but sometimes he just feels like he needs to protect his Alpha. He'd lost his family once and he knows that he doesn't want to lose them again.

**Which one cleans up after the other?**

The couple cleans after each other evenly, although, it leans more towards Sophia cleaning up after Derek. The woman was finishing up her college degrees while Derek was working with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. This usually meant that Sophia was home more than Derek was.

Sometimes when Derek has a day off and Sophia is at school, Derek is the one cleaning but they both have their OCDs over certain things. Sophia's is the bathroom and bedroom while Derek's is the kitchen and dining room.

The couple makes it work and they appreciate when the other tries to clean, even if they make more work for the other.

**Which one comforts the other during a scary movie?**

Sophia doesn't do scary movies. She hates watching the previews on TV and she hates the movies in general. They aren't Derek's favorite things either but he can watch them without getting as freaked out as Sophia.

Usually, when Stiles is the one picking what movie that they want to watch for pack night, he picks a scary movie. Sophia and Derek are usually settled on the couch where, 90% of the movie is missed by Sophia because she has her head buried in Derek's chest.

The man usually growls lowly (more like purring) as he runs his fingers through Sophia's hair and down her back, gently cupping the back of her neck every once in a while. He occasionally will press a kiss to her temple until the movie is over, he will then carry her to bed and hold her until she's finally able to sleep.  
**  
Which one convinces the other to go after a goal they don't think they can achieve?**

Derek and Sophia both have goals that they don't think that they can accomplish. Sophia wanted to go to college and get degrees in physical therapy as well as cryptozoology and mythology while Derek wanted to finish his architecture degree that he began while in New York.

Derek was the first to convince Sophia to go to Northridge to complete her degree, even before her family. She told him that if she was leaving to do her degree, he had to come with her and do a degree as well. He then told her that he had started his architecture degree while in New York and that all of the credits he'd done were transferable.

That was how Derek and Sophia ended moving into an apartment together just 20 minutes from her college and 15 minutes from Derek's new job at the garage. They both did well in their classes, helping each other when they needed it.

**Which one chooses the karaoke duets to sing together?**

Derek doesn't sing karaoke but Sophia does. Sometimes when it is Sophia's turn to pick the pack night activity, they go to the next town over and to a little karaoke place. They eat, drink, and sing.

Derek doesn't sing but he couldn't help but laugh at the teenagers. He does sometimes (and it's very rare) but when he gets dragged into it, Sophia usually is the one picking the music. He only sings with Sophia anyway, it was rare for the rest of the pack to see.

**Which one is more of a cuddler?**

Sophia is a cuddler during the day and in public. Derek tries to act like he hates it but he did enjoy the closeness of his mate. He enjoyed people being able to see the love they had for each other, even when he wasn't showing it as obviously.

Derek, on the other hand, is a sleep cuddler. When Sophia wakes up to take the blanket back, she gets close to Derek and he immediately wraps an arm around her and cuddles her, bringing her closer, taking in her presence and scent. He rests his forehead on her shoulder, wrapping their legs together, and sometimes even holding her hand.


End file.
